Yussef Mohammed Mubarak al Shihri
| place_of_birth = Riyadh Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = fall 2001 | place_of_arrest= Kunduz | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = 2007-11-25 | place_of_release= Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = Jizan, Saudi Arabia | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 114 | group = | alias = Yusef M Modaray | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Yussef Mohammed Mubarak Al Shihri is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 114. He was born on September 8 1985, in Riyadh Saudi Arabia. At the age of sixteen, he was captured along with his older cousin as part of a large group of 120 soldiers near Kunduz, and transferred to Shiberghan prison for six weeks, before being flown to Guantanamo on January 16, 2002.Amnesty International, Youth among first detainees at Guantanamo, February 23 2007 On June 15, 2005 Human Rights lawyer Clive Stafford Smith identified Al Shihri as one of a dozen teenage boys held in the adult portion of the prison. According to Smith Al Shihri was 13 years old when captured. Smith observed that official US documents referred to this dozen minors solely by their initials, because US law prohibits identifying minors. Official documents referred to Al Shihri as YAS. An October 2009 article in the Saudi Gazette asserts his older brother Saad Muhammad Al-Shehri took him to Afghanistan after he finished "intermediate school". Yussef Al-Shehri went through the Saudi militant rehabiliation program following his repatriation from Guantanamo. He was named on Saudi Arabia's list of most wanted terrorist suspects on February 3 2009. He was killed in a shootout with Saudi police, while apparently preparing to commit a suicide attack wearing an explosive belt on October 18 2009. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Yusef M Modaray's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 12 October 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Repatriation On November 25th, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when captives left Guantanamo. According to that list he was repatriated to Saudi custody on November 9th, 2007, with thirteen other men. The records published from the captives' annual Administrative Reviews show his repatriation was not the outcome of the formal internal review procedures. The records show his detention was not reviewed in 2007. At least ten other men in his release group were not repatriated through the formal review procedure. Peter Taylor writing for the BBC News called the Saudis repatriated on November 9, 2007 with al-Shihri, "batch 10". He wrote that the BBC's research had found this batch to be a problematic cohort, and that four other men forom this batch were named on the Saudi most wanted list. Allegations of family connections with other suspected terrorists After another former Saudi captive, Sa'id Ali Jabir Al Khathim Al Shihri, appeared in internet videos that threatened further attacks, an aticle in the Saudi Gazette reported that he had a brother-in-law, named "Yusuf al-Shihri", who was also a former Guantanamo captive. mirror Said Ali Al Shihri married Yussef Al Shiri's sister after their repatriation from Guantanamo. Yussef's sister had two previous husbands. In a child custody dispute her first husband sought custody claiming the sister was a takfiri. He claimed her second husband had also been a militant, and that he was killed in a shootout with security officials in 2004. During his CSR Tribunal the allegations stated Yussef Mohammed Mubarak Al Shihri was captured with his cousin, in Kunduz, in northern Afghanistan. After his death the Saudi Gazette reported that two of his brothers, Faisal and Mustafa, and a cousin, Abdul Ghani Al-Shehri were imprisoned in at the Hai’er Prison on suspicion of terrorism. Named on Saudi Arabia's most wanted list Yusuf Al Shihri, his brother-in-law Said Al Shihri, and a sixteen-year-old cousin, Abdullah Al Shihri, were named on a Saudi most wanted list on February 3 2009. mirror Reported the death of Fahd Al Jutayli The Yemen Post reported on September 27 that Othman Al-Ghamedi and Yousuf Al-Shahri had contacted their families requesting that they pass on news to the family of Fahd Saleh Sulaiman Al-Jatili that he had died during a military action by Yemeni security officials. Killed Al Shihri, Raed al-Harbi, and a third man were killed at a border crossing while trying to enter Saudi Arabia from Yemen. The Associated Press reports the men were in possession of suicide belts when discovered. Al Shihri and Al Harbi were disguised in women's clothes when discovered. The three resisted arrest and one Saudi soldier was killed and another wounded. The third man, who was not in disguise, survived the firefight. His interrogation led to the capture of six Yemeni accomplices. Saudi security officials reported on the arrest of 113 suspects in March 2010. The arrest of 101 of those individuals were reported to have started with the interrogation of al-Shiri's surviving companion. See also *Minors detained in the War on Terror *Al Joudi v. Bush References Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:2009 deaths Category:1985 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Juveniles held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp fr:Youssef Mohammed Al-Shihri